


Fish Tales

by greencateyes_99



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cute little kids, Drama, Grimmjow is really protective, M/M, Male on Male, Mermen, Mpreg, Older Lover, not that much older, past mepreg, teenage Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greencateyes_99/pseuds/greencateyes_99
Summary: Ichigo stared at the letter in his hands. it was from the same group trying to get him to come back and work for them. he tossed the offending paper into the fire place. He was never going back to the sea he does not want nothing to do with mer people ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it just hit me and I couldn't resist. this story will be flipping back and forth between Ichigo memories and present day. unlike my other stories this will have shorter chapters and won't be as long. a nice short story. 
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing to do with Bleach.

Ichigo blinked down at the paper that was all but shoved in his hands. He was barely awake when his doorbell was rung and while tempted to ignore it the other person wouldn’t allow it. Ichigo nearly ripped the door off its hinges before a yellow enveloped was in his face. The courtier didn’t wait around after Ichigo had taken it.

With a sigh the orangette slammed the door closed and threw the envelop on the nearest table. He knew what it was the large stamp on the back was clue enough and he didn’t want nothing to do with them. not after what had happened a few years ago. The scars that Ichigo got still gave him pain. He was never going near the ocean again it was why he moved to the mountains in the first place.

He never wanted to deal with Mers again.

Not after what happen the last time, he was with one. Though he couldn’t say he hated the outcome of his time together with the mer he had met. Ichigo glared out the window. It was the first time he was at the coast without his family. It was during summer break and he had gotten a summer job at a beach stand passing out beach equipment and refreshments. The owner was a friend of his father and had offered the teen the job. Ichigo didn’t hesitate and soon was down at the coast wishing he was back home.

Back then mers were nothing more than fantasy, stories sailors told. Ichigo didn’t believe in mers figuring just like everyone else that they were hallucination by sea sick sailors. It didn’t matter that the area he was working in was known for sightings for mers. Ichigo was more concern of just getting through the day without having someone hit on him or harass him.

Footsteps had Ichigo back to the present. His seven-year son thundered down the hallway before slamming into Ichigos waist. Ichigo quickly grabs the tables edge to keep them from falling. He smiles down at the spikey orange red hair.

“Is it time to go dad?” his son smiles back hanging tight.

“Yeah, go get your jacket.”

Another smile and his son is off again sounding like a herd of cattle. Watching the smile on Ichigos face slips off. He loves his son it was a miracle that he could have him and he will do anything to make sure that his son has a normal life and not become some lab experiment.

As they leave and the door locks Ichigo thinks back to that summer where he found his first love and a myth became real. He could still hear the waves and gulls. Still smell the salt and sun tan lotion. Stills remembers that glaring red hair and the feel of those hands.

OooOooOooOo

The sun was bright and hot, and it hit Ichigo as soon as he steps off the train. He had to take a minute to shake the dizzying heat before searching for his fathers’ friend. It was the first time since he entered high school that he was taking a summer trip alone. His family would join him later in the season but for the first part he would be alone.

Which was fine with him. He needed a break from his family. He still loved them, but he just needed some time away.  He at first thought that it would be another summer spent helping around the clinic or volunteering at his uncles’ shop. When this opportunity happens, he jumped at the chance and it took a combine effort of him and his aunt to get his dad to agree.

“I don’t remember it being this hot last time I was here.” he mutters to himself.

When not seeing the man, who was supposed to meet him. Ichigo dodged his way through the crowd of tourist. He was bumped and jostled until he was literally shoved out of the mass of people.  It was an impressive move of acrobats before he was able to stand on two feet. Grumbling the orangette walked quickly to get out of the station. A chuckle had him stopping before taking the first step.

“Wow when Isshin said that his son had loud hair he wasn’t kidding.” An American sounding accent said.

Ichigo scowls at the brunette. The man was clean shaven an easy going smiles and was wearing the tackiest looking Hawaiian shirt that could have been conceived.

“Names Keith Trilly.” The man said sticking out his hand.

Ichigo takes the hand but he still scowls.

“Not much of talker aren’t ya, well that’s fine I’ll do the talking for the both of us.” Keith was smiling.

He reaches down picking up one of Ichigos bags. “Let’s get going before the rush hits us.”

Ichigo stares after the man. “This isn’t the rush?”

Keith laughs. “Not even close. Step lightly Ichigo don’t want to get stepped on.” he yells jovially.

Ichigo begins to wonder if he traded one insane adult for another. This man was acting very close like his father and the teen was sure that he would soon be kicking and punch the idiot. If he does the same wakeup call as his father.

Ooooooooooo

The first week was a learning experience. It wasn’t the first time he worked with the public or working with a cash register. But it was the first time he was alone working the small beach shack and doing five other things.

He was running the register, the grill, the drink fountain, inflating floats, scooping ice cream, and finding the box holding the suntan lotion hostage. He was doing good at first minus the smile the most were expecting then he was swarmed. It and got worse when one red head with a girl on each arm swaggered up to the counter.

“Hey man, mine getting two single scoops for my lovely ladies.” The red head grinned.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “yeah just hang on and let me grab the scoop. What flavor?”

“Hmmm vanilla for me.”

“And cherrylime for me.”

“Tart and sweet my favorite.” The red head said making the two girls blush and giggle.

Ichigo restrained himself from groaning. And went quickly of getting their orders. After handing the ice over he smirked at the red head. “Anything for you lover boy?”

He jolted as he got a good look at the red head. That red hair was long and curly with one long braid on the side. Slightly tan skin covering well-muscled shoulders and chest, but it was the cocky smile and the gold eyes that had Ichigos breath catching. The man looked every part of an exotic model and someone that Ichigo knew would’ve have been on the other side of his fist. Meaning they would have hated each other.

“No not today I have all the sweetness I need.” He smiled. “Though I wouldn’t mind something savory later.” He leaned on the counter smirking at Ichigo. his arm candy giggled.

Ichigo scowled but didn’t lean away. He instead lean in. “Sorry but you’re not my type. And I’m not that easy.” He leans away. “Now if you don’t mind. I have other customers to serve today.”

The red head didn’t seem offended not like his girlfriends who were frowning at the orangette. No, the red headed man continues to smirk. But he doesn’t say nothing just collects the two girls and leaves. Ichigo watches them go and plans to keep an extra eye out in case the man comes back and decides that he didn’t like Ichigos tone. It happened before and teen figure that history would repeat itself.

Such is his curse of orange hair and attitude.

“Ah I see that you met the summer residence ladies’ man.” Keith suddenly says from behind Ichigo.

The teen had been filling a cup of ice with strawberry syrup when the older man surprises him making his spill it all over his chest.

“Really Keith.” Ichigo growls which causes the children customers he was serving to giggle.

Thankfully they were the last ones for the afternoon and once Ichigo refilled their icee and sent them on their way did he turn his full glare at his boss.

“What is not my fault that you were not aware of your surroundings.” The man grinned.

“Whatever,” Ichigo sighs then started pulling off his shirt. “Good thing it’s the beach. I’ll go wash the stickiness off in the ocean.” He tosses the ruin shirt in a bag. "Ladies man?" he asks before grimacing. "Yuck I hate feeling sticky." 

Keith smothers a laugh. “Take a longer break today Ichigo. you’ve earned it and take one of the shops shirts.” he ignores the first question.

“What no-

“I can’t have you working here shirtless. I don’t want my shack swarmed with love struck female cougars looking for their next victim.”

“Oh, ha ha and ha.” The orangette says. “So, am guessing that red head is well known then?”

Keith snorts. “Comes here every year stays awhile has a woman about every few days then leaves when the season ends leaving a trail of broken hearts.”

“Explains a lot.” Ichigo mutters. “I’ll see ya in an hour.”

Keith smirks. “Say hi to Grimmjow for me.”

“We’re just friends.”

“That’s how all relationships start.”

“Who’s the romantic fool now.”

“Haa how shall I tell your father that his young son finds his soul mate and that his dreams of grandkids will never happen.”

Ichigo is soon in his face. “Don’t you dare say anything to that loony.”

Keith holds his hands up in surrender. Though he was fighting not to laugh. Ichigo was just too amusing not to tease. “alright I give I won’t squeal to your father about your not boyfriend.”

Ichigo was out the door faster then Keith had ever seen him. “How rude he didn’t even say goodbye.”

He watches the orange dot disappear into the throng of people until he loses sight of the teen. Though his attention was redirected to a familiar red head watching the teen. The smile slips into a frown. Word had reached him soon after Ichigo and the red head. Keith would’ve brush it off if the red head was normal. now the older man needed to warn his new employee to stay away. For all the Ichigo acted like a sour puss Keith had become quite fond of him and didn’t want to teen to be treated as a conquest.

“it seems that I’ll have to recruit Grimmjow to play barrier until Ichigo goes home.” the brunette sighs. “So much for a laid-back summer.”

OooOooOooOo

“dad…Dad!”

The sound of his son jerked Ichgo out of the past. He blinked a few times to see that they haven’t left their yard yet.

“Are you going to start the car?” His smiled his dark gold eyes twinkling at him. then frowning. “Are you okay? Do we need to call Uncle Keith?”

Ichigo coughs and smiles back. “Nah, just thinking about something.”

“Are you thinking about that man again.”

“I really need to punch Grimmjow to blabbing. But yeah.”

His son, who had the biggest heart in the world unbuckle himself and crawled over the seats to give his father the biggest hug he could manage.

“its okay dad. I love you.”

Ichigo smiles. “I love you too.” He one arm hugs back. “Now let’s hit those trails. Know which one you want to go to today?”

“The one with the waterfall!”

“Haven’t we trailblazed that one twenty times already?” Ichigo asks laughing but turn down the road that took them to the trail.

“Not un its not twenty times and its my favorite.”

“Of course, how silly of me. well let’s make it twenty then.”

That got a laugh and Ichigo glances out the window. He wouldn’t trade that summer for nothing not when he got his little Arashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo remembers his second encounter.

Ichigo sighs as he sits on a mossy rock. His son was busy playing around the fallen leaves and ducking under the waterfall. They were lucky to have the area and the trail to themselves, at least for now. The orangette did like this particular place and would sometimes come up here without his son just to listen. He couldn’t do it often like during winter and the high tourist season, but during the early springs and fall months he enjoyed it.

Moving so far from home to another country had been the hardest thing he ever had to do. Leaving on poor terms with his father made it even worst. The man still hadn’t bother to contact them, not like Ichigo thought he would. To be honest Ichigo rather the man didn’t.

“Dad!”

His son yell bringing Ichigo out of his dark thoughts.

“Come on I want to check out the other trail before dark.”

Ichigo laughs. “We still have plenty of time. Besides I thought you wanted to check out the new exhibit at the aquarium today.”

He smiled seeing Arashi brighten. His son loved water and wanted to work in any field that let him swim. At one time he even stated that he wanted to work for National Geographic or get on with the crews of shark week. While Ichigo would encourage his son he won’t deny that his heart stopped at the thought of his tiny son swimming with sharks.

But that had to do more with him and his own encounter with the giant fishes.  Though he couldn’t hate the fish since it was responsible for him meeting Arsahi's father. Leaning back against the tree rooted in the rock Ichigo thought back to his second encounter with the annoying man.

OooOooOooOoo

Ichigo walked along one of the few stretches of beaches that didn’t have tourist. It was one the only locals knew about and Ichigo was one of the lucky few to find it on his own. After following Grimmjow without the man knowing. It was one of his days off from the shack and he was waiting for Grimmjow to show up. They had made plans for later that afternoon.

For once it wasn’t too badly hot out and the water was the clearest that Ichigo had ever seen. Thinking that he had time the orangette figure he could get a short swim in before his new friend showed up. He jogged back to where he threw his bag and boogie board earlier. Paddling out he rode a few small waves before sitting letting his legs float behind him. Everyone else had already went in shore he was the only one still in the water. Thinking he should get out too, he was starting to get a bad feeling Ichigo waited for another wave to take him in.

As the wave pick him up Ichigo had the breath knocked out of him. He was lifted off his board and crashed back into the water. He struggles to get back to the surface and mildly panics as something slams into him again. Or to be more accurate slams into the Styrofoam barrier. All he saw was teeth rows and rows of teeth. His board the only thing keeping his body intact.

Then it was over. Ichigo jerked around trying to find the fish. Screaming from the shore had him back on his board. If the fish was still around he was not going to wait for it. But it seemed the shark wasn’t done with him. Before he put in the first stroke he went flying into the air again and back under the water. The air was gone from his lungs when he hit the water. He had a moment to appreciate the sun looked threw the water before he was fighting back to the surface. He could see the dark shape swim around him and he fought the instinct freeze as he swam.

Then…pain exploded in his arm and the water turned red. Ichigo tries punching the shark in the nose the eyes with very little success. He was disoriented as the water churns and he can no longer tell up from down. He kept fighting then he was bursting the water’s surface. There were arms around his waist someone was speaking to him but Ichigo was too dazed to focus on it. Water traded to sand and Ichigo can make out gold and red. The orangette was sure that he was smiling as he raises his good arm and touches the red.

“sssspretty.” He slurs before he blacks out.

The next time Ichigo is coherent enough to remember anything. It’s when he’s staring at a white ceiling and the sound of beeping. He blinks a few times as more feeling of everything returns to him. He can’t feel his left arm nor can’t he move it at all. There’s a pinch in his hand on his right and he could only move it a certain way before it became entangle in something. He groan in frustration as he realized what was wrong with his arms.

“Do you know how lucky you are you idiot bastard.” Someone, sounding like Grimmjow, snarled at the foot of the bed. “You’re lucky to still have your arm and only needed stitches.”

Ichigo looked at him confused for a moment before slumping back into the flat pillow. “The shark.”

“Yeah the shark. How many times have I told you not to swim alone on that stretch of beach?”

“I think a few times.” Ichigo muttered.

Grimmjow snarled again dragging the chair roughly next to Ichigo' s bed. He was scowling at the wall with his head in his hand. Ichigo let him, he knew that he did something foolish. Now that he was more awake Ichigo examine his arm. It was wrapped up from his wrist to his elbow and he wonder how many stitches he had and how the shark hadn’t taken his whole lower arm.

Finally when he couldn’t stand the silence Ichigo spoke. “I’m sorry.”

Grimmjow snorted. “You should be. Had everyone worried sick. Mom hasn’t stop fussing and don’t get me started on my sibs or your boss for that matter. If you weren’t in that hospital bed right now I…I…I don’t know what I do but I am sure it would involve my fist and your face.”

Ichigo ducked his head. “Sorry.” He glances at his friend from under his bangs. “Did you pull me out of the water?”

The blue hair huffed. “No, I showed up just as you were being loaded in the ambulance. Diego was the one to save your drowning ass.”

“Who?”

Grimmjow waved his hand in the air. “Red hair gold eyes the local ladies’ man. You met him already I believe.”

Ichigo had to think about it. Who did he know that had red hair in this area? He straighten. “On him. You sound like you know him.”

Grimmjow shrugged. “We have history.”

“You don’t like him that much huh?”

The bluenette growls. “No I don’t.” then huffs. “But that is beside the point. He saved you so I have to put up with his smug ass. At least for a while then it’s back to normal.”

Ichigo blinks sighs then slumps back again. “Any idea how long I’m stuck here?”

Grimmjow shrugs. “Don’t know. They were keeping you for observation because you were unconscious. The bite itself wasn’t as bad as originally thought. I say again you were lucky. From what the so called experts said it was a baby that bit you.”

Ichigo gapped at him. “A baby did all that!” he glared at his friend. “That felt stronger than a baby fish ramming into me.”

“What can I say. Sharks of any age are tough.” Grimmjow smirks. “I heard that Keith is currently trying to calm down your old man.”

Ichigo pales. “Please tell me he’s not flying down here.”

Grimmjow shrugs and gets up. “Well now that you’re up I’ll go hunt down the doc and see if he’ll release ya. Oh before I forget. Momma says that until your better you’ll be saying with us.”

Ichigo scowls at the retreating back of his friend. He cradles his numb arm and scoots back as the bed raises so that he is sitting up. The hospital that he’s at is small so the rooms are tiny compare to the ones in hospitals in the city. There was no T.V. just a window and a door with, what Ichigo suspects, an even smaller bathroom. He didn’t blame Grimmjow for wanting to hunt down the doctor staying in this tiny space was making him fidgety.

As he waited Ichigo gave his body his own inspection. His chest was bruised most likely from his board being rammed into him and the impact of the water. Abrasions on his hands and legs well on one of his hands. He thinks it might be from the shark’s skin. He does remember someone telling him that their skin was like sandpaper. With the exception of his arm he was no worse for wear.

A cough brought his attention back towards the door. Red hair amused gold eyes with a rouge smile. Diego was standing there watching him. Ichigo scowled as he drew his hospital gown back around his chest. He will never admit that he was blushing and that it covered half of his body. Never will admitted it even to his dying day. The man swaggered in like he own the place and stood at the foot of Ichigo s bed.

“Is there something I can help you with?” the orangette asks arms crossed and mentally wishing Grimmjow would appear.

Diego smiles. “I can think of a lot of ways you can help me but not all of them are appropriate. But how about instead I ask you out.”

Ichigo dropped his arms in shock. “What?”

The red head smiled bigger. “I said how about a date. I think it’s only fair to repay the guy that risked life and limb to save you from a vicious shark.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “It was a baby shark and I thought heroes didn’t ask for payment.”

“I’m not that type of hero.”

“I can see that.”

“And I can see that you are being a pest. Move fish stick.” Grimmjow loomed behind Diego smiling with fanged teeth.

“You going to make me fleabag.” Diego taunts.

“He might not but as the head nurse of this building I certainly can and will.” A blond woman with large glasses and hair held tightly in a bun steps around the growling Grimmjow. “Visiting hours are over so I must ask you to leave.”

Diego sighs. “I can’t refuse a pretty woman.” Said woman frowns. “But I still want an answer my dear.” He says towards Ichigo. “Until then.” Then he steps lightly out.

“I hate him.”

That way Grimmjow says has Ichigo snorting. It was so Grimmjow that Ichigo couldn’t help it.

“Well now that he’s gone.” The nurse turns to Grimmjow. “Shoo cat.”

The look on his friends face as Ichigo laughing. It felt good to laugh after the time he’s had.

“Okay young man tell how’s your arm today?”

oOooOooOooOo

“Dad! DAD.”

The sound of his sons yelling snaps Ichigo back. He blinks down from his perch to see the worried look of his son.

“You zone out again. Are you sure that you’re okay? We can go to the aquarium another time if you’re not feeling good.”

Ichigo sighs and jumps down. “Nah I’m good just thinking.”

“Is it about that letter you got?” he frowned.

Ichigo smiled at him. “Saw those did you?”

Arashi puffed up. “I’m seven not blind. You always get upset when they show up.”

“Oh yes I know and it’s nothing to be worried about just some guys who don’t take no for an answer.”

“But shouldn’t that be cause for worry? You should tell the police about them. Sheriff Russel would take care of them.”

“I am sure the Sheriff can but…”

“But what?” his son tilts his head.

Ichigo shakes his head back. “Nothing just don’t worry about okay.”

Arashi is frowning again. “Okay.” He’s not happy and Ichigo doesn’t comment on how his small hand has tighten on his own.

Ichigo sighs again. “Come on, if we hurry we might just catch the shark feeding.”

“You don’t like sharks.” His son mumbles.

“Well there are the penguins, and that new exhibit’s.”

When he gets no reaction Ichigo steps in front of his son kneeing till he’s eye level. “Hey, cheer up alright. Everything will be fine.” Arashi isn’t looking at him but pouting off to the side. “If it will make you feel better I’ll tell Sheriff Russel in the morning. Will that work?”

“You promise?”

“Cross my heart and hope to kiss a moose.”

Arashi snickers and hugs Ichigo.“I don’t want you to disappear. Not like Becky’s daddy.”

“Trust me kid I won’t leave you behind.” Ichigo mummers and picks up his son. He carries him the rest of the way back to their truck. Ichigo made a note to hide the letters when they show up. He does not want to have his son worry over things he shouldn’t. He also made plans to contact Keith and Grimmjow. He wanted to make sure that if something did happen to him his son wouldn’t be left drifting in social services.

He just hopes that it never comes to that. But one thing he has learned never say never for something always happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own Bleach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo goes on his thank you date. He is so out of his depth.

Ichigo cursed as he tugged on his axe. The damn thing decided that it rather stay in the piece of wood he had been chopping and no matter what Ichigo did, it wouldn’t budge. Seeing that he wasn’t going to get much done at the moment the orangette decided to take a small break. With an irritated huff he plops down in a rocking chair and scowls at the offending tool. It was just how his luck had been for the last few weeks. Something always seem to go wrong.

If all started when he made good on his promise to tell the sheriff about the letters. While he could call the home office of the company and have them remove Ichigo from their mailing list there wasn’t much the Russel could do. Ichigo had said that it wasn’t a mailing list. Only if someone from said company came or called and harass Ichigo or his son. The Sheriffs hands were tied. After that it was like the world at large was trying to sabotage him. From the tiniest of things to the largest, nothing Ichigo did seemed to turn to tide on his luck. The only good thing was that his son was unaffected.

Second thing that had him irritated was that he had been having more erotic dreams about Diego. It was getting so bad that even just thinking about it had him squirming. Ichigo almost could say that Diego was fucking with him through his dreams. Both figuratively and literally. But that was impossible, well maybe, Ichigo isn’t sure since he doesn’t know exactly what had happen to his fishy lover. If he wasn’t so embarrass by it the orangette would have already called and ask Grimmjow or Keith about it. The last thing he needs now is for that fish to impregnate him through his dreams.  Though, last time was a special occurrence that may not be able to be repeated. Ichigo wouldn’t put it past his own brand of luck though, especially how his luck was running now.

He really needed to get laid. Ichigo hadn’t been with another person like that in years. Trying to raise a kid as a single father took a lot of time from such things. If he had stayed with Grimmjow no doubt the cat would have offered to help him, but Ichigo didn’t want to stay where there were too many painful memories.

“Maybe it’s time to head back, for a few weeks at least.” Ichigo muses. Arashi would enjoy a vacation that was more than a weekend camping trip. “Maybe when summer break starts.”

But that was sometime next year. Autumn had barely finish and the first snow had yet to fall. He had plenty of time to plan. Frist however, they needed to get through the winter. Winter always made the bills skyrocket and his wallet thinner. Ichigo entertained the idea of working another job, they would need the money. Problem was that jobs were hard to come by now a days. He was barely making enough as it was and he was full time. The only other jobs being offered were temp jobs and they barely were worth the trouble.

He knew, he checked already.

Thinking back now, it amazes him how he survived on a temp job. He didn’t think Keith paid that much but somehow Ichigo had survive on his own with little money and still could enjoy his time at the shore. Then again, everything wasn’t so damn expensive either.

With a sigh, Ichigo rocked back in the chair. He been thinking a lot about the past lately. A gentle smile crept up as he closed his eyes.

oOooOooOooOooO

Ichigo’s eye twitched, his new red headed shadow appeared again for the fourth week in a row. The guy didn’t seemed to catch the very loud and verbal hint that Ichigo was not interested. Much to his frustration that only made Diego more determine. Such as the red headed menace appearing at the beach shack whenever Ichigo was working and Keith or Grimmjow was nowhere in sight.

What was more annoying was that the man wouldn’t buy anything. He would lean against the counter and smile at the teen. Ichigo was very close to throwing something at him. Unfortunately, Keith wouldn’t allow it stating he didn’t want to replace anything that might have gotten broken. So Ichigo had to deal with him, or at least until Grimmjow or Keith came back and dealt with him. For some reason Diego didn’t like being around them.

But that still didn’t deter the man from bugging Ichigo when the teen was alone.

“Ah come on little Ichigo.” Diego smiled charmingly. “It’s just one date. No harm, we don’t have to even call it a date.”

Ichigo growls. “I said no, now go away.”

“Man your so suborn.” The red head sighs. He frowns when he sees Ichigo nearly drop a bottle of red syrup. “Your arm still bothering you?”

Ichigo gritted his teeth. His arm was very sore still, the stitches were still in his arm. His arm needed another few weeks before it could be called fully healed. Ichigo was only allow to handle the light stuff until then. But sometimes his arm would spasm, just like it was doing now, and he would lose strength. He was not about to tell the red menace that though.

“Its fine.” He said through clench teeth. It wasn’t, it was hurting a lot today.

Diego scowl at him eyes narrowed. Ichigo could see that the man didn’t believe him. Thankfully, Diego didn’t push, he huffed turning away scowling out at the ocean. Ichigo was given a few blessing quiet minutes to work and think. He didn’t get the red head, oh he could guess his intentions that was easy to guess in his opinions. Then again, Diego hadn’t done anything to back up that claim either. He’s been pushy and annoying, but every time Ichigo had seen him with some woman or recently himself the man has been polite and a total gentleman.

“Ya know I wouldn’t think that you would put some stock in rumors.” Diego suddenly said. He glances out of the corner of his eye watching Ichigo.

“Rumors?”

“That am I some kind of womanizer.” He said a amuse tilt to his head. “While I do like being around women, I never lead them on and I only take as far as I am allowed.”

Ichigo quirk an eyebrow. That was news to him but, and he was a little ashamed now that he thought about it, he knew several people who was like that and a few were good friends of his. Grimmjow being one of the newest.

“So what has you so fascinated with me then? I already thanked you for helping me.” Ichigo said. His arm twitched he was going to have to stop working soon and let it rest.

Diego nodded. “True, but I find that I am attracted to you.”

That had Ichigo stopping short and choking on air. “w-what?”

Diego was smirking. “Well you are pretty attractive, for a man and you are very different then the women and men I have come across.”

Ichigo was frozen, sure he had some of his classmates come up to him and asked for a date. Both girls and boys. But he was never interested in them and while he will admit that Diego was very good looking he, well, he wasn’t sure what he should do. He was wavering if spending a day with this man would get him to leave him alone. Then why shouldn’t he just go with him.  

Grimmjow’s and Keith’s warnings ring in his head, and he was so deep in thought that it was only his knee jerk reaction to someone touching that brought him out. Diego was nursing a hurt jaw while holding his uninjured arm. Now his arm really was singing in protest.

“Sit down and let me have a look.” The red head said. Ichigo let him push him on a nearby stool. He let Diego take his bandage arm. “None of the stitches popped but you should be careful of that. Shark bites are deeper than others and it would be bad of your stitches popped out.”

Ichigo slumps, he knew that he had enough lectures from previous incidents from his father.  “I know, I-it was a reaction.” He said.

To his surprise, Diego snickers. “Must be an interesting reason for that.”

Ichigo snorted. “You have no idea.”

They sat in silence as Diego rewrapped his arm. Ichigo took note of how warm the man’s hands were. How his skin tingled at the contact. He had never had that reaction to someone before.

“Look if you really want me too I’ll leave ya alone.” Diego finally said. “You wouldn’t be the first to reject me outright.” He smiled.

He stood to leave and Ichigo’s hand shot out before his mind caught up with him. He quickly let go once their eyes met.

“It’s just one day right?” the orangette asks.

Diego was smiling lightly. “Yeah and you can pick the day, time, and place.”

Ichigo thinks, he was sure that Keith would give him a few days off if he asked. “Let me see when my next day off is.”

“Alright.” Diego gives the orangette a quick kiss to his forehead then was gone before Ichigo could snap at him.

When Ichigo gave chase it was to the fine an empty beach. Which was weird, it was summer vacation and there was no one on the beach. Did he miss something? With a shrug Ichigo went back into the shack with the intent of resting his arm. Only now that he focus on his limb he found that his arm no longer was hurting. In fact, it felt better than it did since the attack. When he unwrapped it he gapped in shock. His wound didn’t look like the raw stitch mess it was. Instead, it look like it was almost healed. The edges were smoother with only the center part still looking red and tender.

“What?” he asks stupefied. He was the son of a doctor so he knew that deep wounds didn’t heal that quickly.

He went ahead and dabbed the anti-bacterial cream on the wound then quickly rewrapped his arm. He wasn’t about to question the mystery of his fast healing arm. Seeing that he wasn’t about to get any customers, Ichigo closed up shop for the afternoon. He would reopen near the late afternoon early evening. His arm in the sling, Ichigo went in search for a suitable place to eat.

000000000

When the day of his date arrive, Ichigo was waiting for Diego in front of an open air restaurant that served Americanize food. His still kept his arm in the sling though he no longer needed it. He was so sure that a few days ago his arm was still black and blue, now it look like it was months healed.

He had every intention of asking Diego what he did to heal him so quickly. He knew he wasn’t crazy.

He ignored the strange looks he got as he waited. He was glad he opted for the late afternoon since the lunch rush was filtering out and the evening rush had yet to start. He hadn’t told Keith what he was up too, the man acted like a second father to him some days and didn’t approve Diego much. Ichigo was sure that word would soon find its way to the man and Grimmjow. But it was just one time, he was fully expecting to never see the red head after today.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo noticed one of the employees heading his way. No doubt to ask him no to loiter. Luckily, Diego was right next to him before the woman stepped out of the building. Ichigo hadn’t noticed when the man showed up, but next thing he knew was that his butt was in a chair out on the balcony overlooking the beach.

He didn’t even notice when they had move from the front to their table. When the orangette looked towards his date he could see that the red head had a shit eating grin.

“Wh-

“Have you been here before?” Diego asks interrupting Ichigo. “Because their hamburgers are incredible.”

Ichigo blinked, “Ah yeah.” He narrowed his eyes at the man. He was hiding something, Ichigo hadn’t survive living with his uncle without picking up on someone’s bull shit. “About the other day?”

“humm?”

“What did you do to my arm?”

“Nothing really, just messaged the muscles so they wouldn’t cramp.” He said matter of factly. “Anyone could do it really.”

“Not that.” Ichigo’s brow twitched. “How did my arm heal so quickly?”

“Healed quickly?” Diego actually looked confused. “My dear, I can claimed to be many things but a miracle worker I am not.” He chuckles. “Now how about we order. I see some things that are new.”

“But

“You shouldn’t worry about small things Ichigo. Just be happy that you are able to cut the healing time in half.”

Ichigo huffed, “Fine.”

After their order was taken they sat in silence. Ichigo wasn’t much of a talker to begin with. So he say looking at everything but the man across from him. That only lasted so long when his eyes landed on the red head. Diego was also looking at other things and Ichigo was sure that it was one of the bikini clad ladies down on the beach. To his surprise, Diego was watching the waves more than the people. Ichigo could understand, the water can be mesmerizing.

“Have you ever noticed how great ya feel after swimming in the ocean?” Diego suddenly said. “The currents and the salt against your skin. The water just makes ya feel so alive.”

“Sounds like you want to live in it.”

Diego gave him an odd look before smiling. “Maybe, but living under it takes away some of its beauty. There is something about the sounds water makes as it crashes.”  He leans back and Ichigo watched the change in color in his hair. “There’s nothing really to see underwater, oh there is color. Lots of bright vibrant colors, but after a while it gets so boring. Here, above, it’s never the same. Some days it windy, sunny, cloudy, and the people are different.” He looks to Ichigo. “Sometimes, ya meet someone who just captures ya attention.”

Ichigo tried to fight the blush he knew was roaring over his face. Diego looked too pleased at his failing at hiding it. Fortunately, their food arrive before Ichigo was asks to open his mouth. He didn’t think he could speak straight. Then again, he knew he shouldn’t be getting so fluster from one guy either. Something must be wrong with him.

They ate in silence. Ichigo would peek out from under his bangs to watch his date. The man ate with fineness. Not a drop of grease or condiment left his sandwich. Though that could be because of the way the meat was cook. All too soon they were finish and Ichigo thought that that was that. But then a shiver ran down his spine. He dared to glance out into the restaurant and scowled. Their table was the center of attention of half the female restaurant goers. All of them were glaring at Ichigo and giving the red head bedroom eyes. Ichigo hated when people tried to push or annoy him. So he glared back, it cowed some of the girls but the older women. It seemed to set up a challenge. Ichigo could see that he might be having trouble for the foreseeable future.

“You don’t have to worry about them ya know. I only have eyes for you.” Diego’s voice jerked Ichigo’s attention back to him.

“Don’t say stupid things.” The orangette mutters. He stood to leave he did the date and it was done. They could go on with their lives.

“Well shall we?” Diego said placing an arm around Ichigos waist.

“What are you-

“Such a lovely day. Why don’t we walk off our meal with a stroll along the beach?” Diego smiled leading Ichigo out of the restaurant and being a shield from the glares.

Ichigo found that he couldn’t argue and let the man take him outside. The beach had gotten more crowed as more people got off work or out of summer school. Walking through the throngs of people became a chore. But soon they found a stretch of a beach that hardly had anyone. Ichigo found himself relaxing and almost forgot about the man beside him.

Almost.

“So Ichigo why are you working during your vacation?”

Ichigo almost misstep but caught himself quickly. “I needed the money and Keith was the only one who would hire me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he’s a friend of my dad’s and the only one who didn’t see my hair and think gang member.” Ichigo scowled. “It’s like my hair is the only thing they see and not me.”

Diego hums like he understood. “They don’t think its natural?”

“No, people think I bleach it.”

Diego snickers. “Well I get ask if I from Ireland because of my red hair. So you’re not the only one getting judged.”

As they walked they reached the part of the beach the Keith’s beach shack was on. It was where Diego had left him.

“I enjoyed our time together Ichigo.” He leans in. “Maybe you’ll give me another chance.” He gave a wink then he was gone.

Ichigo was left standing by the shack confused. He shook his head grumbling about he shouldn’t be then went to leave. He only took two steps before smacking right into Grimmjows chest.

“And where have you been all-day?” the blue hair man asks somewhat amused.

Ichigo shrugs. “Around.”

“Around huh. How about turning your phone on so people aren’t freaking out about you.” Grimmjow grumbles as he dials his phone.

“Who’s freaking out?”

“Keith and my mom. You really should call one them.”

“And why are they freaking out?’

Grimmjow sighs. “They been trying to call you all day. Mom wanted me to bring you over for dinner.”

Ichigo had the decency to blush. He turns his phone on and yep there were about twenty missed calls and ten texts.

“I think I should come over then.”

Grimmjow had the nerve to grin. “A wise choice.”

OooOooOooOooOoo

 

Ichigo leans on his knees thinking, for that summer that date was the last time he thought he would see the red headed Diego. He wouldn’t see the men again until the next year when he went back to work for Keith. By then, Ichigo was seriously thinking of moving down to the coast after he was done with school. He never felt so good until he was down on the coast. The next summer everything changed for him. It was easily one of the best times and the scariest of his life.

With a smile Ichigo stood he still had wood to chop and bundle. The house needed to be fixed for the coming winter and Ichigo had promise to his son that they could go out and eat tonight. He only had a few hours to get that done. Plenty of time.

A swing of his axe and Ichigo was back to work. The past could be thought about another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo gets a new home and he finds something strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few chapters take place in the past. so we get a background story on these two.

Ichigo couldn’t believe his luck, out of all the other people bidding for this house Ichigo lucked out on winning the bid for it. It was a small single-family, one room, and one bathroom, home that sat right at the edge of town and it was almost on the beach. There was a road between him and the beach, but he still got those ocean views, and for the price, he paid that was a steal. It had its own porch, lots of natural light, and a full kitchen minus the dishwasher. The only thing it didn’t have was a washer and dryer, he would have to wash his clothes at the laundry mat and dry his clothes on a clothesline.

It wasn’t a dream home, but it was better than the cheap hotel he had been forced to stay in. after the last summer working for Keith, Ichigo and his dad had gotten into a fight over something that Ichigo couldn’t remember the reason for anymore. It was bad enough that it turned physical with Ichigo needing stitches and having a black eye and bloody nose. His sisters were scared and had called the police, and that turned into a bigger mess as they had mistakenly thought that it was Ichigo who was the instigator and had arrested him. His Uncle and Aunt paid his bail and had to fight to sort everything out.

Once that was done, Ichigo couldn’t find it in himself to forgive his father yet. Under the watchful eyes of his Uncle and a few officers, Ichigo packed everything that he could and left. He stayed with his Uncle and Aunt before deciding to move out to Keiths area. The man had been disappointed in his old friend and had welcome Ichigo with open arms. The older man had help Ichigo get settled into the local school and help set him up to save for his own home or apartment.

That had been a year ago and now Ichigo could move on. It was summer again and Ichigo was done with his third year of high school when he became a senior would he be able to get a better paying job. He was proven that he could keep good grades while supporting himself.

But there was another reason that he was excited about the summer. Diego would be showing up again and during the last summer, they had gotten close.  Ichigo was excited to see him again. It was the worst kept secret in the small town, ever since that first date. For the first year, Ichigo given the hottest glares from nearly all the local women. Now, they couldn’t help but tease him, the majority had moved on and had become some of his friends.

Now, he had a house to invite those friends over. First, though, he had to get some furniture he bought the house, but he had no money to furnish it. He was also lacking cookware.  The orangette scratched his head, he would be sleeping on the floor and eating pot noodles and PB&J sandwiches until he had to money to spend.

“Damn Ichigo, your house su-

“Is lovely.”

Ichigo grins when looking over at his door, Grimmjow and his mother both were standing in the doorway with a big pot of something.

He shrugs, “It’s a work in progress.”

Grimmjow snorts, “It’s a work alright.” He stiffens from the scowl his mother sends him.

She turns back to Ichigo and smiles, “Just ignore him, dear. He’s being a grumpy butt today.”

Ichigo snickers, “isn’t he always a…grumpy pants.” He tries to hold in his laughter but was failing.

Grimmjow was not impressed, “Shut up strawberry.”

“Any way we brought you a house warming gift,” Pantera grins. “It’s my special seafood stew.”

Ichigo grunts when the very heavy pot, it hadn’t looked that heavy, was thrust into his hands. “Great, um I don’t have any bowls to put it in though,” he says sheepishly.

“Thought of that!” she cheers and pulls the bag that Grimmjow had been carrying, jerking the poor man off balance. “here’s the rest of your house warming gift three bowls with spoons and forks and plates and cups. They’re all plastic but I figured that you would prefer that instead of glass or ceramic.”

Ichigo smiled at the thoughtfulness, “Thanks and plastic great, less likely to break easily.”

It was a nice start to furnishing his home, now all he needed was things to sit and sleep on. Ichigo heaved a sigh, he couldn’t have everything at once like he wanted. At least he had a comfy blow-up mattress.

“What’s that look for?” Grimmjow asks.

The orangette blinked, “Oh just thinking about things.”

“Would this thing be a certain man with red hair?” Pantera teases from the kitchen. Grimmjow snorts, he really didn’t like the redhead all that much.

Ichigo, however, blushes, “Sort of. I was more thinking about where to fine furniture.”

Pantera hummed, “Well I think I saw a couch on the side of the road. Grimm?”

The blue haired man nodded, “Yeah it hasn’t rained so it isn’t moldy yet.” He stretched like a cat, “I and Rev and pick it up for ya later.”

“Cool, I don’t care about what color it is so long as it doesn’t come with any passengers.”

“And I think that the store has some old bed frames they’re not using and oh you're going to need toiletries and sheets and-

“Ma,” Grimmjow groans. “I am sure that Ichigo can get those at a later date.”

“Yea Pantera, I already have some towels that my sisters sent with me and a care package packed with toiletries,” Ichigo said.

“I see, well you can never have enough, I can’t tell you how many times Grimm yells for towels so something.”

Ichigo and Grimmjow nodded and didn’t say anything else. They have learned that when Pantera had her mind made up that it was best to just take a step back and let her do her thing. The next few hours the house was filled with laughter as Ichigo enjoyed a warm home-cooked meal in a long time. When they left, he tucked his new dishes away and place the leftovers in the tiny fridge then went to start blowing up his mattress. When he had everything squared away, he sat outside on his porch listening to the waves before falling asleep.

What he didn’t know was that someone found him, the being snickers before picking the unconscious teen up and walking into the home. He navigated the home like he knew it and placed Ichigo on his mattress. He gave the teen a quick kiss to his forehead then left, he marked the door jam before shutting the door.

When Ichigo woke the next day, he wonders how he ended up back in his room when he knew he fell asleep outside. He just shrugged and figured that Grimm or Keith came back and brought him inside. He cursed when seeing that he was late for work and raced out of the house not even seeing the strange mark on the door jam before slamming the door closed.

It was the first day of the summer season and one of the busiest. Luckily, they wouldn’t get so bad until near noon, so the lateness was somewhat forgiven. His punishment was cleaning underneath the kitchen equipment and taking inventory, which he hated with a passion.

At the end of the day, Ichigo was a little disappointed that Diego hadn’t shown up. With a sigh, he closed the shop for lunch and trudge out to the shoreline. He walked for the next thirty minutes just thinking when he felt arms around his waist. He twisted around and nearly punch the one holding, only to freeze.

“Damn its Diego, I could have hit you,” scowled Ichigo.

“Ah maybe that was my plan, an excuse to play doctor, maybe get ya into a sexy nurse’s outfit.” Diego hops back when Ichigo takes a playful swing at him.

“jerk,” Ichigo says but he is smiling when he says it.

Diego smiles and walks with Ichigo back to the shop, “Word is that you found ya a new home.”

“Word reached you quickly, I just moved in yesterday,” Ichigo dodges some kids playing. “it’s not much, some dishes and a blow-up mattress and one lamp.” Ichigo stretches, “Grimmjow found me a couch he’s bringing over later.”

Diego laughs, “in that case, I’ll bring ya a table since old Grimmy is bringing the couch.”

“He kill ya if he hears ya call him that,” Ichigo snickers.

“He has to catch me first.”

They chatted the rest of the short walk back to the shop, Diego stuck around for a few more hours before leaving with the promise of visiting his home later. Ichigo finished his day bone tired but still had enough energy to stop by the cheap food store and make it home before it got dark. He stops short of the porch and stared at the large package on it. He places the grocery bags on the ground and looked over the package thinking that it was delivered to the wrong house.

It wasn’t.

Attached to it was a little note written in cursive handwriting. ‘here as promise is your table, now you can eat and not burn your lovely thighs. Diego.”

Ichigo grins at the note though he blushes at the comment about his thighs and quickly opens his door and puts his groceries away before pushing the package inside. He spent the whole night trying to put the piece of furniture together. When he left the next morning, the table was still in pieces and Ichigo was close to throwing the thing out. When he told Diego this the man laughs and says he be over to help him.  They had spent the whole night putting that thing together, it was wobblily and had a few missing screws that had to be replaced with a lot of nails. It was okay for a cheap piece of BYO furniture.

For the next few weeks, Ichigo and Diego created a pattern. Some days all they did was hang out at the beach during Ichigo’s break, some nights Diego would bring food, and during the certain mornings, Diego would stay with Ichigo while he worked then leave. Then, something changed, Ichigo watched as Diego started acting differently. When they would walk the redhead would watch the ocean more, not like one would when they like it but more like he was watching for threats. He would place himself between Ichigo and the water.

What really concerns Ichigo though, was that Diego sometimes would freeze and distance himself without much warning. He would give some excuse then dart off leaving the orangette gapping. So, Ichigo was not a happy camper.

“What’s got your pants in a knot?” Keith grunted hefting a heavy box on the counter, “Mined helping an old man here?”

“heh, you an old man,” Ichigo teases his bad mood forgotten. “And it’s sort of personal.”

“Ah one of those problems,” Keith hums. “the best way to deal with that is to talk about it to him,” he says.

“that only works when the person in question will talk and not run,” Ichigo grunted.

Keith hums he watches the orangette go about his work before making up his mind, “Go find him.”

Ichigo turned and blinked, “What?”

“go find him and talk.”

“Buts its almost time for-

“For the rush, kid I can handle that rush, I was handling it before I hired ya. No worries, now go.” Keith made a shooing motion and Ichigo took the hint.

He went looking for the redhead, he walked up both ways of the beach but no luck. The man had disappeared. It was getting dark by the time he called it quits, he sent one last text message before heading home. He texted Keith to let him know so the man wasn’t worrying and let Grimmjow know that he wasn’t in the mood for company that night. A strong wind had kicked up sending everyone scurrying as sand became little needles hitting the skin. The waves had started white capping once Ichigo reaches his door. He glanced out at the water before retreating inside. The wind howled throughout the evening and was still going strong when Ichigo went to bed.

What woke him from a dead sleep, Ichigo never knew but he did know that he was awake and that somehow, he wasn’t where he fell asleep. He didn’t know where the hell he was. He was standing out in the rain and wind on a rocky outcrop getting blasted by the waves. Underneath the outcropping was a naturally formed grotto. Knowing that what he was about to do was really stupid, Ichigo crawled down to the grotto to see into the cave. What he found surprised him.

“Diego?”

The orangette reared back as the redhead shot out of the grotto. Ichigo scrambles backward shocked at the physical changes that his boyfriend had. When Diego slithers back into the darkness Ichigo crawls forwards. He was stunned and unsure of what he truly saw. Diego looked wilder, scaly golden red skin, fanged teeth, web hands, and that’s only what he could see. Lightning flashed, Ichigo could feel an oncoming storm and every sense tells him to head back home. Every instinct tells him to turn away, but he doesn’t listen. Edging the rock Ichigo peered into the ink, he could hear Diego shuffling around. When he couldn’t see any further Ichigo decided that it would be best to come back in the morning. Plus, it would be safer.

With a frustrated growl, Ichigo prepared to leave only for two arms to shoot out the dark and grab him by his upper arms and drag him down. An involuntary yelp escaped him as he was pulled over and into the water. His vision was nothing but churning inky black with bits of red and gold. He could feel clawed hands grip him. He gasps when he is pulled up and on the rocky surface, his breath is cut off as lips cover his own.

Another bolt of lightning lights up the cave, and Ichigo was able to really see what was hidden from him. There were no legs, what he had felt around his legs in the water was a long serpentine tail that was connected to Diego. A hissing sound draws Ichigo back to Diego’s face, looking in those hypnotic eyes Ichigo almost forgot that he was pinned down. Diego pressed his well-muscled chest against Ichigo’s as he nibbled the teen's neck. Ichigo’s body began to respond, the teen felt heated and arched into the serpent-like body.

When Diego pulls away, Ichigo whimpered in need. Gasping panting Ichigo tried to follow that warmth but was pressed down again. He was so out of it that he didn’t feel his clothes being ripped from his body, nor that tail wrapped possessively around his waist. He cries out when something sharp pierce’s his neck. Everything was too much, and everything was not enough, Ichigo’s mind could not tell the difference and in self-preservation, the teens' mind shut down. Ichigo went unconscious with a cry of pleasure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo can't get away. Grimmjow isn't happy and there is a lot of embrassressment.

Ichigo woke to a storm. It was the roar of thunder that woke him in a cave that hadn’t flooded with the high tide. He was laying on something soft, a red blanket acting as a barrier between the rough stone and Ichigo’s skin. Though his skin hadn’t escaped being scraped, his back was stinging as he pulled away from the blanket. Well, he tried to pull away, he didn’t get very far as someone growled. The teen freezes turning hesitantly to peer over his shoulder.

A glowing golden silted eye watches him through a mass of thick red hair. It was then that Ichigo took note that he and the one behind him were naked. His body, especially his hips, was aching and there was a tacky feeling between his thighs. It didn’t take half a second for Ichigo to know what had happened last night.

He groans and those arms wrapped around his middle tug on him possessively. He hissed as the scrapes on his back began to sting from having the scabs pulled. Something warm and wet was soon on his back licking the tiny light abrasions. Ichigo couldn’t stop the shiver as that wet muscle licks his back. Diego let a pleased hum as he was licking Ichigo his hands began messaging the orangettes sides, flicking quickly down between his legs every now and then. Ichigo wiggles and squirms as his body start to respond and Diego hums again. Without warning, Ichigo is flipped onto his back and Diego’s golden gaze fills his vision. The older man had the teens rear in his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist.

He expected to feel skin under him, but his flesh met scales instead. He wanted to look because he knew he saw something different about his boyfriend last night. His view was blocked by Diego who was pinning him. Ichigo took note of the web hands that were also scaled in shades of gold and green with fins flared out at the elbow. He felt sharp teeth nibble his neck before biting down hard.

Ichigo hissed in pain then moans as Diego starts to enter him again, then something changed. Something felt different, it felt like Diego’s length was swelling, at first, it felt good before it became uncomfortable. Then Ichigo couldn’t move or to be more accurate, Diego couldn’t move much inside him. Ichigo wiggles and hisses again, whatever happen he was stuck good.

It was just as well, Ichigo looked up into dazed golden eyes. They weren’t as crazed or cloudy as before but slowly getting clearer and more aware.

“Ich-Ichigo?” Diego’s surprise raspy voice echo’s in the grotto. Ichigo moans as the heavier man moves arching up when Diego sits up bringing him with him. “Oh…oh no; Ichigo I am so sorry.” He messages the orangettes back, “you weren’t supposed to find me, love.”

The younger man grunts, “Found you,” he laughs weakly, “Not exactly how I saw the day ending.” He pants into the redhead's neck, “I’m guessing that there is a story about this?” he lays a hand on Diego’s tail, making the man shiver.

“Yea, and I’ll tell ya about it later.” He scoots them further up on the rocky bank. Straighten out the blanket so Ichigo’s back would be protected from the stone floor. “Right now, I have to explain something more important and we have little time before I’ll go back into that state ya found me in.”

Ichigo nods breathing heavily as Diego moves, it almost sends him over again. Diego nuzzles him rubs him on his sides and hips, soothing some of the hurts and causing more pleasure then he intended.

“Alright, so I am a merman, let’s get that out of the way and unlike the female version of us, we don’t do the drowning of sailors at sea thing. However, we are attracted to human women and sometimes men. It’s us that are responsible for the half mer half human stories since unlike the females we don’t eat out lovers.” He has to stop when Ichigo moves driving the knot further and causing Diego to hiss. “Ah love you need to stop or-or”

“Ah sorry,”

“No problem, anyway every few years mers of any species go thru a breeding cycle. Think of it like salmon spawning or like sea horses.” Diego tries to find examples but while close Mer-people were different when it came to making babies.

“sea horses? You mean that some of you carry eggs like a sea horse?” Ichigo grins before grimacing.

“Some clans do, but it’s the only time that the males and females aren’t killing each other. Since we’re the more nurturing ones we get stuck watching the fry.”

“So why,” Ichigo grunts again, the feeling of all cum inside of trapped was starting to feel weird. “So why are you here; alone?”

“Don’t like dealing with family or any crazy mermaid,” Diego answers, “I’m the third eldest and my family wants me to hook up with someone of their choice. Personally, I rather stay with you, but,” he gives his tail a flap, “Wasn’t sure how ya take knowing you were dating a creature out of myth.”

“yah definitely a surprise,” Ichigo mutters, “So what now?”

“Now? Well in a few the knot will shrink, and I’ll be reduced to a breeding frenzy state that over the course of the next few days I’ll knot you multiple times filling you with my seed.” The mer answers truthfully, “there will be times where I’ll leave and get food for ya and stuff but,” here he looked worried, “But in order to keep my mate in place, I will pump ya full of specialized venom to keep ya here. It’s like a drug that makes ya feel really good and spacey.” He looks around, “before I lose myself do you have your cell phone, we can call Grimmjow and he and his clan can get ya away from me.”

“Uh, my cell phone?” Ichigo looks over to the water, Diego follows his direction and groans.

“It’s in the water isn’t it?”

“Yea.”

“I won’t be thinking straight to get anyone to save you from me,” the merman warns, “The only other way for you to get away is to fight me off before I bite you.”

Ichigo thinks it over, they both know that Ichigo would be hard press to fight off a rut crazy Diego. The real question was though did he trust the man who he has been dating, who he has only known for a few summers and one year. Then there is or any consequences Ichigo should be aware of. But just looking at his boyfriend Ichigo could see that he needed to decide, now, Diego’s eyes were starting to lose focus.

“Anything else I need to know?” he asks.

“Just be glad you were born male, or you would most definitely end up pregnant,” Diego jokes though it comes out weak and strain. “You’ll be sore for sure and you’ll have a bloated feeling from your stomach being stuff. But that’s mainly it.”

“You’ll be pumping that much in me!”

Diego grunts moving them back towards to the water, “Yesssss, then lots and lots of tiny eggs. Perfect mate full of my offspring, mine, only mine.”

“Annndd he’s gone,” Ichigo groans. He hisses as sharpen nails drag overexpose skin leaving tiny welts behind. “Better get comfy.”

He felt the knot shrink but Diego didn’t give it a second as he started thrusting immediately. The knot hadn’t fully shrunk so it was a pleasing stretch. Ichigo tried to relax as much as he could, he knew tensing would only hurt him more. An hour later he came with a yell followed by Diego who knotted him again. Unlike last time the mer did not come out of his rut haze but went right on thrusting.

Over the next few days the continued, Ichigo felt so stuff that he didn’t need the venom to keep him from leaving.  He was also getting sick of fish and shellfish, it was the only thing that he had been fed through this whole ordeal, and they had been raw and wiggling. Just like Diego had said Ichigo’s stomach had taken on a rounded shape, thankfully it wasn’t the size of a beach ball but that could change. Far as Ichigo knew the mer hadn’t pump any eggs in yet and what he knew of fish it would be a lot of eggs.

Diego was out hunting, and it gave Ichigo time to struggle out of the venom induce euphoria. Luckily, it seems the venom was weaker this time as Ichigo was back to being coherent within minutes. He was up further on the rock ledge; it was high tide or getting close to it. The orangette struggles to sit up but the flare of pain from his lower half had him fallen back with a tired huff. He hoped that the merman’s rut will be over soon, Ichigo doubted that his body could take much more. He was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be going out a lot once he got home.

A splash that wasn’t a wave Had Ichigo looking over his rounded middle. A shock of red hair follows by golden eyes rose out of the blue water. Ichigo sighs as a flopping fish is dropped next to him, the idea of eating that was making him sick. But surprising Diego didn’t feed him, the mer crawled over him until he was nose to nose with the younger man. The bulk of his tail slipping between the humans’ thighs until the mer was using his full weight on the human pinning him. with tenderness, Diego leans down and nips Ichigo’s neck. Thinking that they were about to go another round Ichigo relaxed only to tense when something that wasn’t the mer’s member nudged his entrance. It was soft and didn’t add to the girth of Diego’s length.

With how tender he was he felt it the moment it entered along with Diego’s member. What he wasn’t thinking about was that the appendage was hollow. He realized what it was when it suddenly filled and stretched him farther than was comfortable and cold something rushed into him. He cried out in pain when that cold reached his stomach it quickly filled it out more stretching the skin. Diego flipped him over on his hands and knees while still inside him, but the cold liquid finally stopped. With a sigh, Ichigo thought that it was over, but Diego hadn’t left him and for a moment Ichigo was confused.

Then he felt something larger enter him. pained hit him again as the large thing struggled to move up the tube thing. Ichigo was coherent enough to realize that what was entering him was the eggs he had been warned about. It wasn’t hard like the eggs he thought about but somewhat malleable in that it was soft but firm enough that it wouldn’t get squished. Just as it neared his stomach another soon joined it then another and another until Ichigo lost count. The stretch of his stomach and skin hurt too much to focus on anything else. Being flipped on his hands and knees help keep some of the pressure off the rest of his organs, but it just showed off his rounded middle as gravity pulled it down. When he was able to focus again his stomach was nearly touching the ground, but Diego was out of him and cleaning him up. Ichigo let his body tumble to the side happy that it was all over, he let the merman finish his cleaning before letting exhaustion take him away.

When he wakes, it’s to a softness under him and noise. As his mind caught up with his eyes, he saw that he wasn’t in the sea cave anymore and the noise was people talking and not the roar of water. Thinking that it was all a weird dream Ichigo tried to leave the bed, only he couldn’t. staring in shock Ichigo flopped back on the mattress, when did he have a mattress, and stared at his very big middle.

“It wasn’t a dream,” he whispers. “Oh shit.”

“Ichigo? You awake dear?” Pantera entered the room and was beside him in seconds. “Any tenderness?” she asks as she prodded his middle.

“Y-yea,” he grunts, “I thought I was dreaming but tha-that was real wasn’t it?”

“Yes, the young Prince imminently called us when he came back to himself.” She helped him up against the headboard and fluffed some of the pillows. “Everyone had been worried when you disappeared,” she said sternly. “And ya put yourself in a situation,” she tutted waving at his near figure.

“I can see and,” he grimaces as something shifted, “And feel that, but I did consent.”

Pantera raised an elegant brow at him, “Really?”

Ichigo falter, “Well I did but then later I thought it was a dream when I saw the tail,” but then he frowns, “How do you know this stuff?”

Pantera laughs, blue ears flicked out of her hair and a matching tail uncoils from around her waist. “Because Merpeople ain’t that only beings out of legend.” She pats him on the shoulder, “Rest now, there will be time to explain everything once you rested, of course, we will first need to help your body expel these eggs before they do damage but rest first.”

Ichigo was getting a little tired, “Diego?” he asks sleepily.”

Pantera clucks her tongue, “He is still nearby, getting yelled at by Grimmjow and Keith.”

Ichigo blinks, “Keith?”

“later dear.”

“yes-yawn-mam,” Ichigo slurs falling asleep before Pantera took one step away from the bed.

Pantera rubs the young humans middle one last time, feeling the mer eggs shift. She frowns as she presses counting the lumps she feels, they still had time the eggs still hadn’t solidified yet. Giving Ichigo one last look over, Pantera left the sleeping human to check on the rest of her home. She wanted to make sure that her sons and guest hadn’t destroyed her living room.

“Boys, if you don’t keep quiet after I just got Ichigo back to sleep you’ll rue the day you spoke yer first word,” she smiles sweetly but her tone hard. It got everyone's attention and froze everyone in their tracks, well almost everyone.

Keith, being the only other human there and was the only Guardian around, walked over to the highly protective Matriarch. “how is he?”

“Sore and tried, he says that he consented but also thought it had been a dream. He didn’t seem all that surprising when he saw how bloated he was.” She sighs, “I believe that he did consent but the whole situation took on a dreamlike quality, which means young Prince that I won’t be ripping you to shreds. I’ll rip ya to shreds should Ichigo be drawn into any more mer problems.”

“Did the eggs take?” Keith asks ignoring the glowering mer. “can they still be expelled?”

“no they have not, and yes they can but he’ll have a hard time of it, but he should be able to be rid of them without involving cutting them out.”

Keith nodded, “Good.” He turns to the mer Prince, “you’re on thin ice,” he says, “I have looked over a lot of what you do over the years, but this crosses the line. If something happens to him, I will take action, just be glad that he isn’t female, or this would have ended differently.”

Diego growls, “I would never let anything happen to Ichigo, I tried to get him to leave but he lost his phone to the ocean and,” he slumps, “I had already given him a dose of venom. I will take full responsibly for whatever happens.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes, he points a finger at the redhead, “If he tells you to get lost-

“I will respect his wishes and never darken this town again,” the mer finishes.

Keith blinks but leans out of the others personal space, “Alright, am I also understand that some of your clan won’t be making surprise visit?”

Diego shrugs, “Who knows with them.”

Grimmjow growls but Keith sighs, “I see,” he turns to Pantera, “I don’t suppose you clan can patrol the shoreline just in case?”

“we will even get some of the cousins to help, but Grimmjow will be staying with Ichigo, whether here or at his home.” She says, “though I hope we can convince him to stay here.”

Keith nods, “I’ll call later,” he says before leaving. He was the only Guardian and his work was never done, he was the only human capable of keeping the humans and those of the veil separated. Didn’t always turn out like he wanted but he had the fewest collisions between the two. His job was the make sure the normal humans didn’t see what lived outside their perceptions. But sometimes things happen; crossbreeding, kidnapping, eating, or whatever. It helped that he made friends with those of non-human origins. He was the strange one out of all the guardians who didn’t believe in making friends outside of humans. Which made this new problem more irritating, Ichigo was the son and nephew of guardians who hated everything not human.

He knew word would soon reach the two and he was determined to get this cleared up before they came and mussed everything beyond repair. That meant that Ichigo couldn’t look like a pregnant man and Diego had to be long gone. Any human that willingly spawning with those of the Veil were killed or locked away somewhere and never heard from again. Keith didn’t want to see that happen to Ichigo, he liked that kid and if Isshin would get his head out of his ass, then the kid would have made; still could, guardian. But Ichigo wasn’t his kid and Isshin had the final say. It hadn’t surprise Keith when Ichigo drew Grimmjow and his family to him nor when Diego started hanging around.

“Let us get damage control going and see what happens.”

The next time Ichigo woke he was still in the same bed, but he wasn’t alone. Diego had his head pillowed in his arms. His red hair was tickling Ichigo’s arm, with as much strength as he could muster the orangette plopped his arm on Diego’s head. Diego shot up and nearly fell back, it was so comical that Ichigo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh yes laugh it up, just be glad you are carrying my children that I can’t hit back,” the redhead snaps back but there is no heat to it.

“Please your helping raising these kids,” Ichigo teases, “but seriously,” he rubs his round middle Diego watches him golden eyes full of concern.

“Ichigo I-I am sorry,” he says. He puts his own hand over the orangettes.

Ichigo looks at him confused, “Sorry for what; it is not like I was unwilling. Yeah sure having my stomach pump full of cold liquids, your seed, and eggs wasn’t the most enjoyable experience, but I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy the other parts. Except ya know not being able to move and-ya know let’s talk about something else.”

Diego snorts, “if you found that uncomfortable then you’ll hate how those eggs are going come out.” He smirks as Ichigo's look, “think enema.”

Ichigo pales, “Oh no, no no no no and no.”

“Its either that or you’ll have to get your stomach cut open.”

“Oh god, you have to be kidding me.” He groans.

“yep, and the Matriarch will be the one supervising.”

“Matriarch? Who is that?”

“Grimm’s mom.”

“Someone shoots me now,” Ichigo hides his face behind a pillow, “that’s almost as embarrassing as having an enema.”

“With a water hose.”

“Shut up no more let’s talk about something else please,” Ichigo whines.

Diego hearing the distress gets up on the bed next to the human. “Sorry, what do you want to talk about?”

“just…just help me up and sit behind me please.”

Diego complies though he was confused as to what Ichigo wanted. He was getting the idea once the man had his hands and wrapped them about his middle.

“It feels better if you rub it,” Ichigo says. “This is partly your fault, so you have to make me feel better.”

“I see, then do you like it when I do this?” Diego asks rubbing tiny circles, “or like this,” he rubs up and down slowly, “or maybe you like it when I go this way.” He flattens his hands' fingers spread out and slowly goes in large circles starting at the center before fanning out. “eh how’s that?”

Ichigo was squirming, “i-its g-good,” he whines when one hand drifted lower. “thought you were helping with my stomach?”

“Am,” Diego nibbles the human’s neck.  “but you’re so tempting.”

“And I will not have any fornicating in my house,” Pantera growls from the doorway, “Now out, you sneaky siren out!”

Diego scrambles as he is chased out. Pantera growls one more time before facing as red face Ichigo. “Well now that that’s done let’s get to work.”

Ichigo coughs, “yeah Diego did say something about an enema?

The older she-cat nods, “yes. But first your drinking this Magnesium Caltrate. Do you want lemon, cherry, or grape flavor?”

Ichigo groans behind his pillow shield, “Do I have to?”

“there is always castor oil.”

“I’ll take the cherry flavor.”

“Good, then will fill ya up with water. It may be uncomfortable since your already so full but we need to get your intestines bigger so the eggs can pass without causing ya damage.”

Ichigo never felt so embarrassed before, his dad’s antics never cam close. “With a water hose?” he squeaks.

Pantera shrugs, “yes those things from the pharmacy won ‘t do for this I am afraid. But it will be quick, and it’ll just be me.”

Ichigo sighs, “Alright, but get Diego to help. He is partly to blame.”

Pantera grins, “Of course.” She opens the door while Ichigo is forcible swallowing the nasty laxative. “Grimm! Go get that walking fish stick!”

“Yes ma,” the blue hair cats happily yelled back.

Pantera turns back to see Ichigo gagging, “now it’ll be a few minutes, but let’s get ya to the pool.”

“Pool?!”

Pantera grins and nods.

“Someone shoot me.”

Ichigo can say that the whole experience with the water hose enema was the worst thing ever. Not only what he filled to the point of his skins tolerance but what came out with the eggs. He was cramping and it had hurt when the eggs passed. The only consolation was the Diego was suffering with him.  Before he had been lifted out of the pool Ichigo saw the ten or so eggs that had been inside him, they were a solid pink color and sunk to the bottom of the pool. He would have to rethink helping Diego through his next rut.

As he laid there in Pantera’s guest room stomach still cramping, Ichigo thought over the last few days. He was still surprised that creatures of myth were real and that he had been dating and sleeping with a merman. He couldn’t tell if the whole thing was hot as hell or if he should break it off.

The orangette snorted at the last thought, he wasn’t going to break it off. Though Grimmjow and the others most likely would want him too. Once everything and everybody settled down, he was going to have a long talk with Diego. Ichigo was going to push that there be no more secrets between them. Curling up as another cramp hit him Ichigo duck under the sheets to hid in misery. He peeks out when there was a knock at the door.

“come in.”

The door opens slowly admitted red hair and golden eyes, “Ichigo, I would like to talk.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo leaves his past and now wakes to a very bad situation.

Two weeks after having the most humiliating experience of his life, Ichigo was trying to enjoy having an actual boyfriend. Diego has been more open about his mer half since he had used Ichigo as a last-minute baby maker. Ichigo had only voiced it once but he thought to have a merman as a boyfriend was sexy though he didn’t want to go through his rut again.

Diego only laughed but he agreed, he would leave the area next time he went into a breeding cycle. The local female population, however, wasn’t all that happy that the town’s most exotic man taken off the market. A few had even tried to start trouble with Ichigo, but he wasn’t worried about them. It was the yaoi fangirls that worried him. it was like they were the only gay couple on the island and every time he was on a date or when the redhead came to visit. The fangirls were smiling; grinning, drooling around the corners.

It was getting a little too creepy for his taste.

Another thing that came out of finding out about Diego’s and his friend's secrets was that Keith had started teaching him about the veil. Who he could consider safe and who to stay away from and who didn’t want anything to do with humans? Most non-humans stayed away from heavily populated areas, but some liked small towns like this one. Grimmjow and his family were considered oddballs for interacting with humans.

The big cat has taken to check up on him almost every day. It was almost endearing but getting annoying. He would have told his friend to knock it off, if not for the glowing eyes he has been seeing every night. Diego had tensed up when Ichigo mention it. Grimmjow hadn’t liked it either, so he or one of his brothers would patrol by his house.

While the fangirls and the mysterious eyes freaked him out. Ichigo could live with it and was taking steps to dodge the ever-presents shadows. Diego was amused and let Ichigo dragged him around until he pulled the orangette into the ocean. Underwater was the only place they could hide from the rabid yaoi fans.

This morning, Ichigo was feeling a little weird but the feeling was gone before he could ponder it. The orangette shrugs it off and gets ready for work. This morning Diego is off somewhere, he had left sometime during the night and wouldn’t tell Ichigo where he was going. Grimmjow and Keith were being tightly lipped about when Ichigo had asked.

To say he was annoyed with that was only half the truth, but he also understood it. He only knew about the Veil and the non-humans for only two weeks. It was understandable that there were some things that he wouldn’t understand. They did tell him that Diego would be gone only for a few days though they said it with a teasing tone.

So, until his fish boyfriend came back Ichigo planned to spend his days with Grimmjow or at his job. Though this day he wonders if he should stay home. It was cloudy out with a scent of rain and his stomach had been cramping. He was standing on his porch deciding what to do rubbing his middle as it cramped again.

“You look like shit Kurosaki,” Grimmjow said surprising Ichigo.

“Gah! When did you get here?”

The bluenette smiled with a mouthful of teeth, “Been here you were daydreaming.”

“Was not,” Ichigo pouted.

“What are you, four? Anyway, Ma wanted to see you tonight.” He glances at his young friend out of the corner of his eye. “Though you may want to stay in bed today.”

Ichigo leans back grimacing in pain. “Yeah, don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Grimmjow shrugs, “most likely your body still recovering from being used.”

“Think so? I better call Keith then,” Ichigo walks back inside and into his bed.

Grimmjow follows and snickers, “that doesn’t look like calling your boss.”

“Couldn’t find the phone,” Ichigo mumbles.

“Whatever, I’ll call em you rest. I’ll have ma come back and check on ya later.”

“ M’kay,” Ichigo mummers as he falls back to sleep.  

The next time he woke, it was late afternoon and there was movement in his kitchen. Not too surprised to find the Pantera was the one making the light noise. Ichigo was happy to note that his stomach wasn’t cramping any more and that he felt great.

“Ah look who decided to join us,” Pantera smiles at the boy. “I thought that you were going to sleep the day away.”

“It was tempting, though I am happy that my stomach decided to cooperate.”

“yes, Grimm told me you been feeling under the weather.” She places her hand on his head, “you don’t feel warm, but just to be safe I’ll fix you some broth.”

Ichigo made to follow the she-cat but was gently pushed down onto his couch. “really you don’t have to.”

“I insist,” she says firmly. “Oh, before I forget, your sisters called and left a message. Here’s the number to call them back.” She hands him a post-it note. “I know you and your dad have been on bad terms, but that is no reason to cut yourself off from your sisters.”

“yes mam,” Ichigo says sheepishly.

He waits until Pantera goes back into the kitchen before picking up his cell phone and calling his sisters. It rings a few times before cutting off. With a sigh, Ichigo just saved the number planning to call again later. He lays back into his couch listening to his adoptive mom move about in the kitchen. Outside, he could hear the light rain startup. The sound makes him relax and he almost falls back to sleep until Pantera shakes his shoulder.

“You sure you're okay?” she asks worryingly, “I can get one of the doc.’s to come look after ya.”

Ichigo waves her off, “I’m good. Most likely the twenty-four-hour bug or something. I’ll probably stick inside and rest.”

“If yer sure?”

“yeah,” Ichigo smiles at her. “Thanks for the food.”

Over the next few days, Ichigo stayed at home dealing with the weirdest bug ever. He was sick as a dog in the morning but felt fine the rest of the day. Pantera and Keith visited him almost every day either just checking on him or keeping him fed. He even manages to get in touch with his sisters who informed him that they had moved out of the house and into a shared college dorm. Their father's temper and attitude had gotten worst and living with him was becoming too stressful.

Now Ichigo loved his father even after their dumb argument, but even he was confused as to why his temperament had drastically changed. But seeing how the man hasn’t tried to reconcile with him he wasn’t going to push it. He did say that his sisters could visit during their breaks, he wanted them to meet his new friends and Diego.

Speaking of the man, Ichigo hadn’t heard a peep out of him. He was getting a little worried as one week was starting to turn into two. What worried him more was that Keith seemed tense about something and was gone more. He had closed the Beach Shop and when not checking on Ichigo would disappear. Grimmjow and the others weren’t worried, so that was something but still.

“Maybe I’m overreacting,” Ichigo said to himself. He was feeling much better and hoped that meant his stomach bug was done. “Then again, I’m going to need another job.”

“Or keep the one ya got,” Grimmjow said, “I mean he gave ya the keys and everything.”

“yeah but I don’t know all the vendors and things. Plus working just the Beach Shop isn’t going to pay the bills. We are only open half the year.” The orangette sighs, “I need a job that will pay not only bills but leave me enough to live off.”

Grimmjow nods, “I can see that.”

Ichigo ruffles his hair, “well no use just thinking about it. I’ll start looking tomorrow if he’s not back yet.”

“Yea,” Grimmjow said distractedly, “might want to tie everything down tonight. Looks to be a strong storm moving in.”

Ichigo looks out over the ocean and gulped. The sky over the open ocean was dark and the wind had started to pick up.

“Any chance it would go around us like the last one?” he asks nervously.

“maybe, but I don’t think so this time.” The blue hair man smirked, “why afraid of a little wind.”

“No, just don’t like storms at night.”

“meh, they ain’t so bad; but if ya want you can spend the night with us.”

“nah, I’ll be okay,” Ichigo smirked down at his friend. He stood on the porch watching his friend leave, he gave the ocean and the darkening sky one last glance before retreating into his home.

It was near three a.m. when Ichigo was thrown off his couch by banging on his door. He mumbles, thinking it was just the wind, the storm was still raging outside. However, the banging continued and got louder and faster. With a curse, Ichigo flips off the couch was stumbles to the door not caring that he hadn’t turned on the light. He still had two nightlights going and that was enough for him. He was expecting Grimmjow, Keith, or even Diego; what he wasn’t expecting was his father and his Uncle standing on his porch.

“A bit early for a social call huh old man,” Ichigo scowls. “I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me, was I-

Ichigo didn’t finish as he was roughly shoved backward, so unexpected was the action that Ichigo fell to the ground hard.

“What the Hell Old Man!”

Ichigo climbs to his feet, or he tries to, his father is on him in an instant pinning his arms and legs while Kisuke pulls out a device and yanks Ichigo’s shirt up. The orangette struggles trying to toss his dad but Isshin holds firm.

“Get off!” he yells. He stops when he noticed that neither his father nor his Uncle has spoken since entering his home. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I should say the same about you son.”

“What?”

“Word has reached us that you had a close encounter; we’re just making sure.”

“Making sure of what; what encounter. The only encounter I had was with a shark!” Ichigo tries to bucking his father off. “Get off!”

“Hold still Ichigo this shouldn’t take long.” Kisuke nods towards Isshin who raises his hand over his son’s throat.

Ichigo now begins to worry as he saw light dance on his father’s fingers, “Keep that thing away from….” Sound is cut, Ichigo can feel his mouth moving but no sound is coming out. Fear starts to seep in, and he fights to free himself.

Kisuke ignores him as he sweeps the scanner over Ichigo’s body. He frowns as he looks over the younger man’s body, but his frown turns to sever when the device starts beeping over Ichigo’s middle. He puts the scanner away and feels along the orangette’s stomach, hips, then chest. The blond whispers something to Isshin who pokes certain points on Ichigo’s body. He stands and Ichigo tries to move, only he can’t, in fact, he can’t even feel his body anymore.

“It appears that something has been left in him,” he heard his Uncle say. “I don’t know how it has remained in him, but it now merged with his body. I can still remove it but.”

“but the surgery could kill him.” Isshin hums and scowls, “could you tell what it was?”

“Base on the reports and the time of year I say your son got caught by a mer,” Kisuke says breaking out a lot of surgical tools.

“So, you let yourself get fucked by a fish. I am disappointed in you; I could almost tolerate you being gay but at least you would have stayed with the same species.” He scowls down at his paralyzed son, “you brought this on yourself.” He nods towards Kisuke, “get rid of it.”

The blond nods back, he instructs Isshin to arrange Ichigo spread eagle and cuts off his shirt. He prods the orangette’s stomach again going below the navel and pressing hard. Through it, all Ichigo tries to find a way to regain some control.

“Now you won’t feel a thing, Ichigo. The spell made sure of that, however, feel free to close your eyes it is going to get a little bloody.” Kisuke warns holding up a scalpel the blade glowing in the darkroom.

Ichigo wished that he turned on a light, an open door with the light on would have attracted someone. The flash of the small blade had him moving his eyes back, Kisuke was lowering it closer to his skin. The only thing he could move was how fast he could breathe and right now, his breathing was fast and panicked.

“I am going to need you to slow your breathing Ichigo, or I might cut something,” Kisuke said almost casually.

It didn’t help and only made Ichigo’s breathing quicken. It was like watching an old horror movie from the characters point of view, only he was the victim and there was no pause button. His eyes followed the tiny blade as it kissed his skin and slowly, to him at least, started digging in. He wanted to scream to fight but whatever his father did leave him helpless.

“You’ll thank us later Ichigo,” Kisuke almost sounded sincere. “Now please calm your breathing.”

“Just cut the thing out, we’ll fix any damage later.” Isshin scowls, “Maybe the blood loss will wipe any foolishness from his mind.”

Kisuke sighs and nods though he sent a disapproving frown towards the other man. Ichigo knew when the blade pierced him. May not feel pain but he could feel the slightest of pressure and the scent of copper; again, he railed against the invisible bonds holding him.

Then, he felt it, a slight twitch in his smallest finger.

Ichigo mentally yelled in joy as he fought the bonds. The feeling started to return, which was a good thing until the pain hit. The scream that erupted was unexpected and very loud, It started all three of them. Isshin was the fasted in clamping a hand over Ichigo’s mouth.

“I know care about neatness just finish Kisuke!” he shouted as Ichigo tried to bite back.

When the blond didn’t answer Isshin looked up. He let go of Ichigo and grabbed the nearest thing he could use as a weapon, which was the tiny scalpel. Standing in front of him was a tall reddest gold angry scaled man. Kisuke laid unconscious at his feet a small pool of blood under his head.

Isshin growls, “come to collect your brooder?”

The scaled man hisses and lunges. He collides with Isshin and both go tumbling into the house knocking the still paralyzed Ichigo. He was rolled on his side in an awkward position, his arm had flopped over his head with his legs splayed out. He looked like a flatten running man.

The pain in his gut was helping him focus as more feeling returned to his body. He managed a slug crawl before someone was rolling him over. Too bad that someone was his father.

“I will not have a monster sharing family blood!” Isshin raised a broken off table leg. He had every intention of impaling his son.

Ichigo gave one weak whimper as the jagged piece of wood fell towards his abdomen. He closed his eyes not wanting to see. He waited for the pain, but nothing happens. He dares to peek noticing the extra weight is gone and when he fully opens his eyes sees that the man is missing.

“Shh Ichigo, don’t try to force it.”

“Diego?” Ichigo’s whisper sounds as if he is spitting static.

“Yeah,” the now fully looking human merman says. “I already called Keith; he’ll deal with this. I’m taken you to Pantera.”

“My stomach,” Ichigo winches as he is being lifted.

“I know,” Diego gently holds his boyfriend. “The wound isn’t bad just bear with it for a bit.”

Ichigo nods, the whole ordeal was still hitting him. His whole body felt heavy especially his head, he couldn’t keep it up.

Diego laughs, “I know you are tired, but I need you to remain awake until you have been checked over.”

“M’try,” Ichigo flops his head back into the crook of the redhead’s shoulder. “S’tired.”

“yeah.” Diego grabs the orangettes hand. “Here focus on this. Try to put pressure on this spot until I tell you to stop.”

Ichigo didn’t reply but Diego did smile when he saw the others hand flex. “That’s good, keep doing that.” What he hadn’t said was that the wound was still pouring out blood. He had to get Ichigo help in a safe place.

He looks, not behind, but to the side towards the water. To him, the real threat laid underneath that churning abyss. He cared not for the two human’s unconscious behind them. He hisses at the bright eyes glowing amongst the waves. It was a warning for those who try to follow him, though they were loyal to him that loyalty might not transfer to Ichigo. Diego had yet to tell his friends and elder brother about the orangette.

Out from the water three shadows follow him despite his warning. Though they did keep their distance, the shadows hung back as he closed in on Grimmjow’s home. The scent of blood must have woken them as almost the entire family poured out onto the porch.

“What happen!” the blue hair cat snaps. One of the eldest feline’s snatches Ichigo out of Diego’s arms and rushes him inside.

“Some uninvited guest,” Diego snarls. “I already have taken care of it.”

Pantera steps out a glance at the mer and her son before landing on the three shadows. “You do not travel alone this time young Prince.”

Diego sighs, “There is some trouble brewing back home. They come to collect me.”

“What about Ichigo?”

Here, Diego flinches. “I either kill him or wipe his memory.”

Grimmjow snorts, “figures.”

“Shush Grimm. You must know I will not allow that?” she states.

“I know the rules. Which is why I brought him to you, he is safer here than on his own.” The merman looks over his shoulder. “They know it as well.” He looks at Grimm, “I want to be able to stay and I don’t know if I will ever return.”

“That bad?” Pantera frowns in concern.

“Yes, from what I gather it looks like one of my sibs is trying for a coup d’état. I have to return, and I fear that I…I don’t want Ichigo mixed up in that.”

Grimmjow nods, “alright I’ll tell him.” In a rare show of affection towards the other man, Grimmjow squeezed the mer’s shoulder. “We’ll keep an eye on him.”

Diego bows his head in thanks. “I wrote him a letter. When he forgives me, please give it to him.”

“We will, but I believe he would be more worried about you then angry.”

Diego smiles, “I hope so.” Without another word he turns and leaves, his body disappears in the mist created by his bodyguards.

“Ma!” the eldest of Pantera’s children runs out. He was the only healer for both Veil folk and humans in the area.

“Yes?” Pantera starts to walk back inside thinking that Ichigo was worse off than they had thought. “Is Ichigo alright?”

Liger freezes mouth open in shock, “what no, no, the wound wasn’t that deep, and I already cleaned it and stitched it. No, it’s what is inside him that surprised me. I-you need to see it for yourself.”

Now Pantera was a concern though she was curious. If her son couldn’t believe what he was seeing that it must be something that he has never seen before. Ichigo had been placed in the guest bedroom his middle had yet to be bandaged up and he was hooked up to two different monitors. One was the usual heart monitor but the other set some confusion.

“Liger; why is Ichigo hooked to an ultrasound?”

“ I wanted to make sure that there was no damage inside. It made have looked like a light cut, doctors don’t need a big cut to get inside a person.” He scowls as his younger brother, “While I didn’t find any damage, I did see a mass.”

Pantera gasp but Liger was quick to calm her, “It's not that type of mass, and yes Grimmjow I would know if it was cancerous or not. No cancer has a heartbeat.”

Grimmjow stared at his brother, “a what?”

“A heartbeat here see for yourselves,” he turns on the monitor. “See this here, if this was just a solid mass this line wouldn’t be bouncing,” he said in small terms. “that and it would appear solid or semisolid on the screen. See here how it's not solid and that little movement there.”

Pantera and Grimmjow watched the screen seeing something rapidly moving. Pantera bends down closer when she notices something. “Liger, what is this ring around here,” she uses her fingertip circled the image.

The white hair cat looks closer, “I don’t know. I don’t want to open him up and see without Ichigo’s permission.”

“Are we sure that we got every egg out of him?” Grimmjow suddenly says.

Pantera and Liger look at the youngest, “that’s ridiculous. Ichigo’s a human male. His body can’t support-

“-but the one who he had sex with wasn’t,” Pantera finishes.

“Add in the fact that he is the son of a Guardian makes him more vulnerable to the Veil Folk’s influences,” Keith says from behind them. “He is also from a line that isn’t fully human. There is a bit of Veil floating in their DNA.”

“That would do it, but still his body isn’t made to handle holding life. The growing babe would put a lot of pressure on his organs.”

They stood in silence thinking over their next move. “In the end, it's his choice,” Keith said. “I know of few sorcerers who owe me should Ichigo wish to keep it. But if not, could you remove the egg.”

“Maybe, it would be a risky surgery. It is settled near a lot of important organs.”

Keith nodded, “Let me know when he wakes.”

“Of course.”

Grimmjow followed the human out, “what about the ones who attacked him?”

A shadow falls over the man’s face, “They are being dealt with.”

Grimmjow nods, he watches the human blend into the shadows before turning to go back in the house. His mom is in the kitchen, she always goes to the kitchen when she is worried. His brother’s, except Liger, were outside watching the house and the surrounding area. Liger was still in Ichigo’s room bandaging his stomach. With a nod, he plants himself on the other side of the bed and watches.

“He won’t be awake until sometime tomorrow, you can take a nap,” Liger says.

“I know. Figure he rather has someone he knew around to tell him.”

Liger nods and gets up to stretch, “I’m going to check on mom. Mind watching him?”

“Sure.”

It was around mid-day the next day that Ichigo woke to the world-shattering. He was upset to the point that he runs out of the house. He had no direction, he knew he didn’t want to go back to his house, he just ran until he had to stop. Breathing hard he found that his feet had taken him back to grotto he had found Diego. Slipping down and under the rocks, he sat on the still visible ledge. The tide was in leaving him enough room to lay his torso on the exposed rock and dangle his feet in the water.

He laid there with his arm covering his eyes. He was an emotional wreck; he couldn’t decide if he was angry or sad or numb. He wanted to be angry at everything; his father, his Uncle, and Diego. He wanted to cry then he wanted to just ignore it and go on with his life. For hours he stayed there he didn’t move when the tide went out or when it came back in nor when the light began to fade, and the cave darken.

“You idiot,” he whispers to the darkness. Whether he was talking about himself or Diego only he knew and even he was questioning that.

A hand drifted down to his stomach. That had been another shock and he winches knowing that he hadn’t reacted well to the news. He would have to apologize to Pantera when he got back. He hadn’t stuck around to hear the reason why he was pregnant with one of Diego’s egg. Something else to think about already on his full emotional plate.

Sitting up he saw the tide was back up, he would have to wait for it to be down before venturing out in the surf. That and he didn’t want to take the chance of being bitten by a shark in the dark. Thinking on that, he quickly pulled his feet up and scooted away from the edge. He was glad that it was summer and not winter or he would be worst off then he was. He was cold and hungry and exhausted that he was fighting off. He would sleep when he got back behind four walls and a roof.

Ichigo for once didn’t mind being tired, his mind didn’t have the energy to think about all his problems. However, it also dulled him to any threats, so he didn’t see the unnatural glow of the water. He didn’t mark the extra presence entering his hide a way until a rubber webbed hand touched his thigh.

“Peace,” the beautiful, and he was beautiful, creature said. “I owe him,” he said which confused Ichigo, but the orangette felt calm so he didn’t react when one hand touched his stomach. So, at peace, Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

“Wake up idiot!”

Ichigo jerked back awaked. “What?”  

Grimmjow frowns, “I said wake up before I drown you. What kind of idiot sleeps in a cave near the water? Honestly, do you know how scared everyone was when you disappeared? We scoured the entire island for you!” he huffed.

“Sorry,” Ichigo mumbles. “I needed some time away.”

Grimmjow sighs, “yeah I figured. Just don’t go disappearing again.” He pulled the small raft behind him, “hop on and I’ll pull ya out.”

“Thanks.” Ichigo climbs in the raft winching a bit when his cut is pulled. “I had a weird dream last night.”

“oh?”

“Yeah, don’t remember much now.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah…hey, Grimm, I want to talk to Keith, and I feel different this morning.” Ichigo scowls at the sky.

“Different? Different how?” Grimmjow scowls behind him.

Ichigo shrugs, “can’t explain it.”

Grimmjow snorts, “might want to have Liger give ya a once over. Hell, he’ll do it anyway since you got you bandages wet.”

“yeah,” Ichigo looked sheepish. He knew better but he did have a good excuse.

Once they got back to Grimmjow’s house Ichigo was ushered back into his room and a bowl of soup was shoved in his lap. Everyone filed out of the room leaving him alone with Keith who was sitting with elbows on his knees and hands folded under his chin.

They sit in silence with Ichigo playing with his soup. Keith wasn’t staring at the orangette as he was focusing on something else.

“You have a lot of questions.” He said as more of a statement than a question.

“yeah.”

“I might not have all the answers.”

“You have more then I do currently.”

Keith nods, “we can wait till after you eat or-

“I won’t be seeing Diego again will I?” Ichigo wasn’t looking at Keith but the man could see that he was very upset.

Though he hated the answer, “most likely not.” He hesitates when Ichigo slumps, “I’m sorry but I know he loved you.”

“I know that I’m angry still but I know he would have stayed if he could,” Ichigo sighs. “Do you think he knew what happen?”

“With your current condition? I-its possible but I doubt it.”

“Oh.”

“Ichigo-

“I have no idea what to decide or what I should do!”

“Nothing now,” Keith said calmly. “This isn’t something you can rush and we want you to know all the risk involve.”

Ichigo wasn’t calm he was far from it but he nods. “Okay.”

“Good, now anything else?”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ichigo gasp as he wakes. His breaths were deep as the reaction of a man starved of air. With a curse he struggles to get off the hard surface he woke on. He was going to rip the ones who kidnapped him, and he worried about his son getting away. The orangette should have known that the man who had been sending him request wouldn’t back off.  

What he wasn’t expecting him to do was to send goons after them in a busy Walmart parking lot. It took six men to hold him down while two others ran after Arashi. There were some non-humans in the store that knew them, hopefully, one of them would protect his son.

“Ah our guest of honor is awake,” a voice Ichigo didn’t recognize said. “Please to finally meet you young Kurosaki.”

Ichigo tilted his head back as far as it was allowed. Everything was semi upside down including the man who he been trying to avoid.

“Wish I could say the same,” the orangette snaps back. “Kidnapping someone isn’t a good first impression.”

The man smiles, “allow me to introduce myself.” He trails a hand over Ichigo’s hair then down his face then to his stomach, “my name is Aizen Sousuke and I have been interested in you for a long time.”

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
